Machines such as mechanical or electrical machines and electrical components such as integrated circuits often operate within a desired temperature range. The desired temperature range is commonly selected in order to promote efficient operation. For example, an electric machine may require less electrical energy to generate a fixed amount of mechanical energy when held within a temperature range than would be required if the electric motor operated outside of the temperature range. Heat sinks are often employed to maintain an operating temperature within the desired temperature range by cooling the machine or electrical component when the operating temperature approaches the highest temperature of the desired temperature range.
The cooling effect is commonly caused by transferring heat generated by the machine or electrical component to a fluid medium, such as air or a liquid, with extended surfaces having a relatively large surface area in contact with the fluid medium. However, the transfer of heat is typically unidirectional or omni-directional.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative devices and systems for preferentially conducting heat and methods for manufacturing the same.